Caught In The Heat
by AngelInMyPen
Summary: Dean finds Castiel in an awkward situation that ends up having him releave the other's heat. Of course it was him who'd Castiel would ask.


**First new fanfic in months haha. Gift to a friend. So I heard angels could go in 'heat' in multiple uh anglecest fics so why not destiel? Sorry if I get it a bit wrong...**

* * *

Dean sighed heavily as he crashed upon the bed, closing his eyes firmly.

He was alone this time, Sam gone off...Somewhere. He honestly couldn't remember, he was too tired.

But then he smelled it.

Dean scrunched up his nose, not so much in displeasure, but because it was a curious smell. It was almost like a feral smell.

Instincts getting the better of him, he propped himself up on an elbow an turned around; facing him was Castiel.

"Seriously Cas-" began Dean.

"Dean this is an urgent matter." Castiel interrupted with urgency stong in his voice.

Dean was about to tell him to wait when he looked at the angel better.

Castiel's tie was undone and his collar loosened considerably; his hair was disheveled and his eyes were a dark blue. Dean also noticed that he was covered in a layer of sweat and oil.

"Cas what the hell happened." Dean asked, voice laced with concern.

"It-it's the 'Heat'. I've only heard of it, never got it...And now I don't know what to do. That's why I require your help." Castiel pleaded.

"The 'Heat'...?" Dean wondered aloud. Then he got it. He figured out the smell; it was the pheramonal scent of musk.

"Uh, okay wait here and I'll get some tissues and-"

"No, Dean," Castiel said cutting him off once again, "I can not a-afford to wait and...I require touch." Castiel gasped these words as he grow hotter by the second.

"Aren't there any angels uh," Dean stopped himself remembering that there _weren't_ any angels before correcting himself, "Sorry, any _women_ that might help you better than me?"

Castiel scrutinized Dean, tilting his head to the side.

"Dean you _are_ the best I can get. And if this is about sexual orientation then I shall state it again, I don't give a damn, as you say." Castiel replied huskily, letting the pheromones get the better of his speech.

"So you won't castrate me when this is over?"

"No Dean! Now hurry...Guh...It hurts!"

"Awesome." Dean simply stated as he threw his jacket off and strode over to where Castiel stood before pushing him against the wall, and locked him in a heavy kiss.

Castiel's lips were locked in a thin line out of fear, preventing Dean from entrance. Dean slowly sneaked a hand up Castiel's body, that shivered with delight, and onto his jaw slowly pulling it down, coaxing entrance out of him. Dean got what he wanted when Castiel took the hint but was surprised when Castiel tried to enter his mouth. Dean tried to intervene but it was pointless; Castiel was full of lust and if he needed to do this to help himself, Dean would let him.

Dean unbuttoned the rest of Castiel's shirt and slipt it off of him while Castiel helped removed his own shirt.

Then Dean placed his hand in the middle of Castiel's throbbing pants. He stroked a couple of times before grabbing it full on earning a sweet low moan from his partner. Then Dean used his other hand to stroke the other's chest; pressing down and gently twisting the nipples.

Finally the two broke apart their kiss. Dean went down to Castiel's neck, pressing his lips down upon the skin, occasionally using his tongue. Castiel moaned constantly in newfound pleasure.

It was when Dean thought that his pants were going to rip apart from the size of his erection that Dean finally stopped and removed his pants, Castiel doing the same, leaving them both in boxers.

Dean rocked his hips against Castiel; pleased that Castiel jut his hips out to meet him in the intense rhythm.

Finally Dean left his post at Castiel hickey-filled neck and moved South, leaving a trail of light kisses.

Dean traced Castiel's member under the thin cloth hypnotically, loving the moans he drew from the other.

"Dean, please! I don't think I...Can take it...any more." Castiel pleaded.

"Shh, it's alright I got you." Dean reasurred.

Slowly, Dean dragged down at Castiel's boxers, letting him feel the material rub against him.

Castiel gritted his teeth and let a moan deep from his throat that made Dean bit his own lip to keep in control.

Then, regaining some of his ecstasy-filled conciousness, Dean slowly let his fingers glide over Castiel's member, applying the littlest of pressure. Then he got to the head and pressed a thumb down the opening.

Castiel's vision went white for a moment and he buried his hands in Dean's hair.

"Dean...Dean! I need you, in me...now!" He gasped as he felt a strange warmth fill up in his gut.

"Alright buddy, just a little bit..." Dean replied.

Castiel soon felt himself being pushed onto the bed. He was all but ready for submission.

Dean removed his own pre-cum stained boxers before climbing onto the bed. He flipped Castiel over on his back and traced his fingers down the angel's back; relishing the shivers he drew.

Once he decided that his fingers were slick enough with Castiel's own angelic oils, Dean inserted a finger into Castiel's entrance.

Castiel was just about to faint with pleasure. Having his own oils used as lube, that was pretty hot.

Upon inserting another finger, Dean reached over and fondled about with Castiel's tip.

"Dean hurry!" Castiel cried as buried his hands into the bed; leaving little crescent-shaped marks into the mattress from his nails.

Having put in a third finger, Dean replaced the fingers with the tip of his cock. For a moment, he didn't think he would fit but then suddenly found himself wrapped tightly in Castiel's heat.

After making sure that Castiel was okay, Dean pushed himself in more, giving in to a throaty moan of ecstasy. Then Dean began to push and pull rhythmically; making sure to hit the prostate every time.

"Dean's it so...! Hot! Impossibly hot! ...I'm gonna...!" Castiel cried, reaching peak.

"Guh! Cas...It's fine, just ease yourself...come for me." Dean gasped.

Castiel's whole body arched back, head snapping upwards, gritting his teeth, bed sheet ripping in his hands.

Castiel let out a scream laced with Dean name as he came in hot streaks all over the bed, his chest, and Dean's hand.

"Fuck Cas...Uhhhh." Dean moaned.

Failing to remove himself in time, Castiel's insides were filled with hot cum. Once that was done, Dean drew himself out and collapsed next to Castiel.

"So how're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I feel...relieved. Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime Cas."

And the they kissed, albeit this time it wasn't filled with lust but genuine love.

Although Dean wouldn't know it- only feeling a strange, warm invisible blanket of comfort wrap around him- Castiel wrapped his wings around them, enveloping them in a blissful soft, black shroud.

~End~

* * *

**You can tell I fetishize a certain part in sex can't you, oh well.**

**Anywho I'm in a hurry so...**

**See ya. **


End file.
